Switched Wires
by S. Phantom
Summary: Continuation of Crossed Wires. Wheeljack and Blurr are caught in an explosion, but no one could have guessed this outcome. G1verse.
1. Chapter 1

The day started off normal, as it usually did. Ratchet was a bit wary because of this. Any time a day was normal or calm, it meant something was about to happen. Sideswipe was about to pull a prank. Sunstreaker was about to send in a minibot that he injured. Red Alert being dragged in from fritzing about the lack of Decepticon attacks. Jazz limping because he pulled something while racing outside.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Wheeljack exploding his lab.

Ratchet sighed, setting down his cube of energon and making sure that his tools were in their proper place before standing up and making his way down the hall, tensing as he expected Blurr to appear from around the corner, feeling the explosion that detonated around his bondmate. Nothing happened, no one appeared, and Ratchet frowned, not liking how this was playing out especially after checking the duty list and seeing that the speedster wasn't on a mission or patrol.

It took a few minutes for the door to the lab to open, the emergency system in the room locking down the area until the air was cleared enough to allow others in. The door slid away easily, showing that the explosion wasn't big enough to severely damage, and Ratchet stepped into the lab, looking around in the flickering light and spotting his friend crumpled in the corner, just in the blast radius of whatever went off.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Ratchet grumbled, walking over to Wheeljack and gently moving the inventor, only to stop cold.

"Do you need me to assist?" First Aid asked, looking into the room at his superior.

"Yea. Both Wheeljack and Blurr are in here and both are unconscious," Ratchet replied, looking at both mechs. Blurr was hidden under his lover, Wheeljack obvious trying to protect him from whatever went off. Even unconscious, the inventor's arms were tight around Blurr, hugging him close to his chest.

Between Ratchet and First Aid, Wheeljack and Blurr was transferred into the medbay with little hassle and set to rest on two separate berths. Nothing appeared to be wrong with them, no missing limbs or leakage from major or minor lines, and even a diagnostic scan brought up nothing.

The only thing Ratchet could do at this point was to wait and get an explanation of what happened from Wheeljack himself.

**oOo**

Wheeljack's optics flicker for a moment and pain raced through his processor. He laid on the berth, staring at a ceiling that was not his own but just as familiar. _Blurr!_ The inventor shot up in the berth, looking around frantically for the blue mech, even though he could feel his lover's Spark going strong through their bond.

Immediately Ratchet came into view, trying to sooth him and getting him to lie down so that he could perform a check up scan. "Where'sBlurr?!" Wheeljack asked frantically, clutching onto the hand Ratchet was using to hold him down.

The medic leaned back, his optics flickering in surprise. "Repeat?" he asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Where. Is. My. Bondmate!" Wheeljack replied, enunciating each word carefully.

Ratchet stayed silent but moved to the head of the berth, pointing to Wheeljack's right.

The mech lying on the table looked peaceful, still in recharge despite the noise going on close by. Wheeljack stared at the mech in confusion before he glanced at his hands. His _white_ hands.

Completely ignoring the medic, Wheeljack climbed to his feet, anxiously searching for a reflective surface that had to be somewhere. Ratchet directed him to a mirror that hung over by the medbay entrance and the inventor stumbled over to it, clutching onto things to steady himself as he stared at the reflection that greeted him.

Blue chassis, blue helm, white face, no mask to hide his features…

"I'm Blurr?" Wheeljack squeaked before his processor was overwhelmed by the information and sent him offline.

**oOo**

**Author's Note: **This is supposed to be a short series, no more than five chapters. I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

Blurr didn't know what to think now that he was awake and told of the situation. He was only faintly surprised when his bondmate apologized to him over and over. He honestly didn't care. They were alive, they were still with each other, and they were uninjured.

In completely different bodies but Blurr didn't care much about that at this point.

Though he was interested in the way things looked to him. Like the white hand that used to belong to him but now being used by Wheeljack. Blurr found it fascinating that the hand looked so small compared to the gray one holding it, rubbing the metal dermal plating soothingly.

It didn't take much to see that Wheeljack was getting worked up. The shock of the transfer catching up with him along with the speed of the body's processor and the utter _need_ to move. And since that was Blurr's body until a joor ago, he knew exactly how to deal with it.

And that is how Wheeljack came to be gathered up in Blurr's arms, cradled against the white, red, and green chest armor, warm hands holding his with a gentle grip just strong enough to keep them from fidgeting.

"Do you always feel like this?" Wheeljack asked slowly and Blurr felt like he could see how much effort it took for him to slow his speech.

"Feel like what?" he asked, rubbing a finger gently along some of the sensitive cables of his lover's neck. Instantly, Wheeljack relaxed against Blurr, his optics dimming in pleasure and his engine purring.

"DearPrimus!" Wheeljack whimpered. "Whydidn'tyoutellmeyouweresensitivethere?"

"What? So that you would have another area to target when you distract me?" The hand dropped to hold Wheeljack's again and he leaned in to nuzzle the blue helm. "I do like to be in control of interfacing some times," he murmured.

"Stop it!"

Blurr jerked back, holding Wheeljack protectively as the swat that Ratchet aimed for his head barely missed. Wheeljack yelped slightly, clutching onto Blurr's arm and looking up at Ratchet with wide optics.

"No interfacing in the medbay!" The medic grinned as Wheeljack blushed. "In fact, no interfacing or anything of that sort until all this get sorted out."

"Doesthatmeanwe'rereleased?" Wheeljack asked eagerly.

"Yes but—"

"Jackie! Wait!"

Wheeljack had already squirmed away from Blurr and was through the door. Blurr panicked, not knowing how his body would react with Wheeljack at the controls. Without waiting for the rest of Ratchet's words, Blurr rushed off after Wheeljack, his panic increasing as fear came through the bond.

He did his best to track Wheeljack, eventually coming up to the lab and their rooms. He hated the fact that he felt immensely slow now. Wheeljack's body might have an alt mode of a sports car, but it had nothing on speed compared to Blurr's own body.

As he paused in front of the door to the lab, he spotted the flash of blue ahead and immediately knew who it was. Without saying anything or waiting for Wheeljack to request something, Blurr held out his arms and was nearly jerked off of his feet as he caught Wheeljack.

The inventor shook in Blurr's arms and Blurr immediately held him close as he waited for Wheeljack to calm down. They stayed like that for a long time, Wheeljack focusing on calming himself and Blurr ignoring the other mechs that walked by and gave them a questioning look.

When the shivering subsided, Wheeljack looked up at Blurr with wide optics. "Howcanyouhandlemovingsofast!"

Blurr chuckled, stroking the blue helm that use to be his own. "I grew up like that. It might take some time to get use to."

"Idon'tthinkIwanttogetusetothis," Wheeljack murmured, pressing closer to Blurr.

"Honestly, neither do I."

**oOo**

It took a few breems of talking, reasoning, and sending reassurance along the bond, but eventually Wheeljack allowed Blurr to lead him outside, a firm hold on his hand to anchor the fast body down a bit.

Fifteen minutes later, they left the Ark and arrived in the area outside where nothing was around. At this point in the day, the sun was setting and no one was outside of the Ark unless they were on patrol so Blurr felt fairly certain that no one else would be watching.

"I'mstillnotsureifIwanttodothis," Wheeljack said, hand refusing to give up a hold on Blurr's.

Blurr brought the hand up and, after removing the mask, pressed a soft kiss to it before giving his bondmate a smile. "Just think of it as an experiment. You've always wondered what it's like to go at my speeds." That got a weak chuckle from the inventor and Blurr nodded. "I'm going to drive out there for about five minutes and when the time is up, I want you to come towards me. The moment your sensors pick me up, focus on stopping."

Wheeljack nodded, understanding the directions and after a moment, let go of Blurr's hand.

Released, Blurr transformed and after ignoring how odd if felt to do so, drove off, carefully keeping time. Stopping just before the time he gave Wheeljack, he got back on his feet and turned in the direction that he came from.

It was fairly dark from where he could see, only the light of the distant city visible on the horizon. He was almost a good ten miles away from the base but Blurr knew that with the speed of his actual body, Wheeljack could be there shortly.

And he was right. In under a minute, the dust trail of Wheeljack appeared directly ahead and Blurr could see the flare of red light as the brakes were applied. Blurr stood in his spot even as the tail end of the blue vehicle came within a few inches of his legs.

"Whydidn'tyoumove!?" Wheeljack asked, sounding both hurt and concerned as he converted and stood. "Icouldhavehityou!"

"It doesn't matter." Blurr took a step closer to Wheeljack and held his hands again, feeling the faint tremors. And it wasn't because Wheeljack was scared. "How was it?"

"Fantastic! Tobeabletoreachspeedslikethatwithsuchease… Everythingissomuchclearerwithyoursensor!"

Surprise filled Blurr as Wheeljack suddenly removed the mask and kissed him desperately but he immediately responded, kissing back as he dropped Wheeljack's hands in favor of running his fingers under the edges of the blue helm. He got a whimper in reply and fingers edged under his chest armor, brushing against wires connected directly to the spark chamber.

Normally, the sensation would have been pleasurable, but instead pain racked Blurr, his frame stiffening as he pulled away. For a moment, he only felt agony constricting his spark but then Wheeljack was holding him, talking softly. Blurr couldn't catch what he said, just something along the lines that their sparks were still unstable and that they really should have listened to Ratchet.

Blurr smiled as the pain began to fade. Wheeljack tend to speak as if he was explaining something when he was tense. After a moment, he reached up and gave his bondmate a reassuring smile. "It's okay."

Wheeljack tightened his grip for a moment, burying his face against the vocal indicator before nodding and carefully helping Blurr to his feet.

"WeshouldgetbacktotheArk…"

"Yea." Blurr replaced the mask and folded down into vehicle form, waiting as Wheeljack did the same. "This time, think of the drive as a practice in control."

Soft laughter greeted his words. "I'lltrymybest!"


End file.
